differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuba (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) It stayed neutral in the war. The inter-war years The Great Depression (1929-1940) The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) Cuban armed forces were not greatly involved in combat during World War II beyond the abortive 1946 joint U.S.-Mexican-Cuban-Brazilian assault on Francoist Spain to overthrow its authoritarian regime. Cold War . . . Cuban missile crisis almost went semi-hot as America attempted a second landing at the Bay of Pigs. A Republic F-105 Thunderchief shot down a Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15, but most of the landing force killed by a joint Cuban-Soviet counter strike. After this Americans President Lyndon B. Johnson started peace talks with Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev. The promulgation of the Agrarian Reform Law, expropriating thousands of acres of farmland (including from large U.S. landholders), further worsened relations between the US and North Chile. Florida and the USA have historically opposed the communist regime in Cuba and supported the US blockade between 1962 and 1987. Many exiled Cubans live in Florida. Florida also tried to mediate in the Chilean civil war of the 1970s. . . 1990s The economy struggled during the early 1990s after the collapse of the USSR, but had picked up by 1998. The econamy was libralised a bit and relations with China and Mexico were improved. Life today Relations with Florida and other nations have improved with Cuba since the death of Dr Fidel Castro, but rellations with the US have exploded since 2015. According to the Human Development Index, Cuba has high human development and is ranked the eighth highest in North America, though 67th in the world. It also ranks highly in some metrics of national performance, including health care and education. Economy The country is one of the world's only planned economies and its economy is dominated by an emergent tourism sector and the traditional exports of sugar, tobacco, coffee and skilled labour. . . Crime and lawlessness The Mexican drug cartels are penetrating the southern Californian and Texan borders. Texas, California, the Junta and Lt. Joe Kenda are leading the fight back. Biker gangs hold say in some in urban centres as well. Lt. Joe Kenda lead Colorado's defeat of Denver's biker and gangs between 2000 and 2005. Corrupted New England Catholic priests, Televangelists from the nation, Bible Belt Christian fundamentalists and cultists who survived the post-Wako incident purge have gathered in some Midwestern locations. They have forcibly set up a few sealed communities of about ~500 to 900 or so. They are misogynistic, racist to Afro-Americans, anti-Semitic, anti-Rondova, anti-abortion, homophobic, anti-disabled, hate filled, xenophobic, anti-communist to a point that would distress even 1950s McCarthyists and hyper-repressive. Louisiana, Florida, Cuba, Guatemala, all the US warlords, the Junta, Quebec, Canada, New England, Mexico, California and Cascadia hate them. Dependencies #Grenada (A better world TL) Organisations #Warsaw Pact (1951-1995) (A better world TL) #ComEcon (1950-1995) (A better world TL) #CariCom (A better world TL) #1978 Great Lakes Conference (A better world TL) #1981 Treaty of Detroit (A better world TL) #The Cuba-Grenada Accords (A better world TL) Category:Cuba Category:A better world (TL) Category:Islands